An unwanted opening in a body cavity, such as an incisional hernia, is often repaired using a prosthetic mesh, such as a polypropylene mesh or a polypropylene mesh including a biodegradable, adhesion barrier layer as described in PCT publication number WO 01/43789 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,702, to line the inner surface of the body cavity at the wall opening.